Flames of Ambition: A Rise to Power
by StrawHatD
Summary: Jon Snow is ambitious. Jon Snow wants the world to know him. Jon Snow wants those that looked down upon him to know only fear and respect of him. He is Jon Snow no longer, he is Jon... Follows a more ambitious Jon that wants more out of his life then being Eddard Stark's bastard. Follows R L J


Hey everyone, this is my first try at a proper story. I've been really into Got/aSoIaF lately and had this idea going through my head. There's seriously not enough GoT stories on the web. I hope to inspire other would-be-fanfic-authors out there to write their own stories. If I can do it then you sure as hell can!

Anyway, this is a piece of fiction done solely for entertainment and not for profit. Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire are the intellectual property of George R.R. Martin and HBO and are not in any way owned by me.

**Chapter One: A Plan Begins**

"Well bastard, had enough? If you beg for mercy i'm sure I'd find it in my heart to let you go"

'Smug shit', thought Jon as he angrily pulled himself up. Though weather he was angry at himself for letting Theon get to him again or angry at the Greyjoy boy for his words were not known.

"Whats the matter _squid_ getting tired already?'' the grey eyed boy said, almost snarling the words.

Theon's face twisted in an expression of loathing at that hated nickname "it's Kraken Snow, did no one ever teach you to mind your betters?"

"The day you're my better is the day the day the Wall melts Greyjoy"

"Enough! If i wanted to hear old maids talk i'dve gone to the septa, now finish the bout and don't go talkin your mouths off again" Ser Rodrik, the master-at-arms of Winterfell said, having had enough of listening to the two, who had been taunting each other increasingly since early this morning.

"Yes Ser Rodrik" came the swift reply from the two boys.

The next sound to reverberate the training yard of Winterfell was the sound of clashing practice swords, though nothing as damaging or loud as real steel, they did bruise enough to be felt the next day, thus the next few moments were a dance of dodging and defending for young Jon Snow as Theon relentlessly pursued him across the yard in hopes of putting down the dark haired boy because he knew, given a chance, Snow would use his greater speed to fell him.

A movement in one of the higher opening of the keep distracted the Greyjoy heir enough to allow Jon to swiftly change the tide of the battle and in a matter of moments had his blade's edge at the young Krakens throat "Yield Greyjoy, you're done for" Jon said in his usual solemn tone, though to those who knew him well, they would be able to see the satisfaction in his eyes as his opponent kneeled before him. ' As it should be' he thought but didn't dare say out loud.

Jon Snow was a peculiar boy, though only ten-and-two he had always thought himself better than those around him, he would always feel a sense of superiority even though he was only the bastard of Eddard Stark. In the beginning, when he was younger, he had though Lady Catelyn was right and that as a bastard he was prone to dark thoughts and misdeeds but as he grew he realized it wasn't just _thought_ that gave him this sense of superiority, it was in his actions as well. He had often picked up things that the Maester taught faster than Robb or even Theon, who was his elder by three years. His footwork when wielding a blade was better, more swifter and his sword art, he had been told, would easily be one of the best in the North when he became a man grown. Though these accomplishments did come at price, his brother Robb and he had never been close, sure they laughed and trained together but whenever he did something that outshone Robb he could almost see the dark shadow that would flit over the red haired boys face. Theon had also not taken kindly to being bested by a boy his younger and a bastard at that. However, these were minor problems to Jon as he had bigger plans for his future than to worry over the hurt pride of the two young heirs.

"Well done lad, though next time don't be overly cautious, there were plenty of times you could've gone on the offense instead of defending and waitin for a big opening. You'dve run out of stamina if you waited even a minute more".

"I understand Ser Rodrik, i'll make sure to end it faster next time" said Jon. "Be sure that you do, now go get cleaned up, since Theon lost he can put away the gear" said the master at arms much to the Greyjoy's chagrin.

Jon was quick to leave, he needed to get changed quickly, as guests were to arrive in a matter of hours and even a bastard like him was to be in attendance for one his father's bannermen.

Lord Wymen Manderly and his household were coming to Winterfell. There are talks of a betrothal between Robb and Lord Wymans eldest grand daughter, Wynafryd.

Jon, however was more excited because this was his chance. He knew he'd never get anywhere in this world with the last name Snow, so he's have to forge a new one, a strong one, one that would overshadow his illegitimate birth. The best way to do that would be to get a knighthood that way he could choose his own name, thats why he started going to the Sept here in Winterfell and stopped going to the Godswood, he needed to convince everyone that he's a follower of the Seven. Truth be told, Jon really didn't care much for the Gods, the old or the new. He knows that the only way for him to be something great was to achieve it himself, not pray and hope for the best. He'd started this plan a year earlier when talks of Robb's betrothal had begun. He knew the Manderlys would come to Winterfell eventually,. They were one of the few, perhaps even the only, house in the North that followed the new Gods and regularly knighted their own warriors and heirs in accordance with the Southron custom, all he needed now was to convince a Manderly knight to take him in as his squire. Of course he'd have to convince father but he was sure he'd be able to do it.

The horns blew, announcing the arrival of the guests to Winterfell, just in time too, as Jon had just finished fixing his best tunic and cloak. He needed to make a good impression obviously, even if, according to lady Stark, he was to only be seen and not heard. Had the Manderlys not known of him already he was sure Lady Stark would have tried to convince his father to keep him out of sight too. As it is, all the lords under his father knew of him so it was expected of him to at least make an appearance when honored guests were welcomed, no matter how much the Lady of Winterfell hated it.

"My Lord, it is good to see you again, it has been much to long. You honor my house by welcoming us into your home" lord Wyman spoke jovially. The man was huge, how he'd gotten around on any horse was mystery to Jon but again, he'd never say such things out loud.

"And you as well Lord Wyman, we thank you for making the journey here. Know that Winterfell is always open to one of house Stark's most loyal friends" Jon's father replied serious yet warmly.

After the introduction of the various family memebers were done, Jon of course was excluded, everyone retired to castle so that the Manderlys were able to wash and get ready for the feast that was to be held in their honor. Through this, Jon had been surveying the knights that had accompanied the lord and his family. He needed to find the best target for his plans. He would not let this opportunity pass.


End file.
